A funnel is mainly used to guide liquid from a source into a container having a small opening. The funnel is also needed by people in many occasions in daily life, so as to effectively solve the problem of pouring a liquid. Generally, the funnel is an independent tool without being integrated into or connected to other articles. To use the funnel in pouring an amount of liquid into a container having a small opening, first insert the funnel into the small opening of the container and keep the funnel in a balanced position. Sometimes, the funnel must be troublesomely held in place with one hand, particularly when a large amount of liquid is to be distributed, so that the funnel and the containers are not tilted over. Under this circumstance, it is not easy to distribute the liquid by only one single operator. It has been tried to integrate the funnel with a barrel or bottle. However, this idea is not practical for implementation and would largely increase the cost of packaging and form a big waste of valuable resource. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a funnel that can be conveniently and quickly associated with a liquid container, from which a liquid is poured into another small-opening container.
Chinese Utility Model Patent No. ZL200720070483.8 discloses a spill-prevent funnel, which includes a funnel body, a big bottleneck support, and a small bottleneck support. The funnel body is a hollow member having a larger square top portion and a smaller round lower portion. The big bottleneck support and the small bottleneck support are separately provided on a top of the funnel body, and all have a semicircular configuration. The big and the small bottleneck support are formed at respective upper portion with two inward curved clamping arms for tightly clamping on an annular groove, which is externally formed around a neck of a liquid container. The big bottleneck support defines an enclosing radius larger than that of the small bottleneck support, and the enclosing radii of the big and the small bottleneck support must corresponding to the size of the annular grooves formed on the liquid containers. While the funnel disclosed in the above-mentioned Chinese Utility Model Patent can be associated with a liquid container and effectively prevent liquid spillage, the funnel can only be adapted to two different bottlenecks having a fixed size each, and fails to satisfy various kinds of liquid containers in the world that have differently sized container openings or spouts measured in metric units or Imperial units. Further, the aforesaid funnel is not able to prevent spillage when the liquid is poured into the funnel at a quick speed.